


Dear Diary

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Dear Diary

Lance enters his room and pretty much sprawls on his bed, legs dangling from the edge and face buried deep in his pillow.

He wants to scream!

Wants to climb the walls and wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

He can still feel his heart pounding dangerously in his chest, the burn of his blush scalding his face and the points of his ears, the gnawing twist in his stomach.

But most of all, he can still feel Keith's fingers on his wrist, right where his pulse throbs.

He touches it gingerly, feels the ghost of Keith's prints in his skin and his heart somersaults perilously.

It had been such a flimsy touch but it had sent Lance's senses into overdrive instantly. It had rushed all the blood to that small press of Keith's fingertips and Lance is certain Keith felt the way his pulse quickened.

He doesn't even remember the reason why Keith grabbed his wrist, why they were even touching; his mind erased everything else so it could have the memory of Keith's eyes staring at him, soft and deep that it almost took his breath away; of the way he smiled gently as Lance exhaled a quiet sigh; of the tender rub of his thumb against the vein on his wrist.

"Ugh!" Lance yells punching his pillow with his fist, the poor victim of his mortified stupidity. "Idiot!"

He pulls at his hair and and grunts in exasperation, his previous giddiness turning to an embarrassed pain that courses like acid through him.

He needs to vent out his emotions, to organise them and figure out why he had simply turned around and ran away, too scared of the avalanche of feelings that assaulted him.

So he sits at his desk and pulls out his diary, rapidly scribbling what had happened before the memory tricked him and faded, like a dream; never truly materialised but lingering at the back of his brain.

His hand and wrist hurts when he finishes, the page completely covered with Lance's ruminations.

He reads them once, twice, thrice and with each re-reading, a new realisation dawns on him, crystal clear and so _so_ obvious he can't help but stare in total astonishment.

He turns to a blank page, his hand trembling as he starts a new, short entry.

' _Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm falling in love with Keith!'_

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
